thacfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Hornets
Marble Hornets is the first show produced by THAC. It follows Jay Merrick's journey to find the truth behind the disappearance of his former friend, Alex Kralie, and the mysterious figure that appears in the tapes for Alex's cancelled student film, Marble Hornets. Background On June 10, 2009, a Something Awful user named Eric "Victor Surge" Knudsen posted a group of pictures to a topic called "Create Paranormal Images." This was the first appearance of the Slender Man. This inspired Troy Wagner, Joseph DeLage, and Tim Sutton to create a series based on him, excluding several mythos mainstays, such as tentacles, impalement, and child kidnappings. The result was a creature called The Operator. Troy posted his first video to Something Awful on June 20, and followed it up regularly. Crew Directed by Troy Wagner (seasons 1-3) and Joseph DeLage (seasons 2-3) Written by Troy Wagner (seasons 1-3), Joseph DeLage (seasons 1-3), Kirill Baru (seasons 1-2), and Tim Sutton (seasons 2-3) Produced by Troy Wagner (seasons 1, 3) and Kirill Baru (season 2) Edited by Troy Wagner Costume design by Joseph DeLage (season 1), Troy Wagner (season 1), Alyssa Wagner (seasons 1-3), and Shelton Wirth (seasons 2-3) Makeup by Alyssa Wagner Set design by Ellis Pinckard and Troy Wagner Sound design by Tim Sutton DVD authoring by Tim Sutton DVD testing by Jessica Nelson, Julian Borges, Savannah Johnson, Jayse Weaver, James Herd, Becky Fowler, Sami Langston, Trevor Mullins, John Sanders, Jay McKenzie, and David Hockstein Cast Troy Wagner as Jay Merrick Joseph DeLage as Alex Kralie Tim Sutton as Tim Wright Brian Haight as Brian Thomas Jessica May as Jessica Locke Seth McCay as Seth Wilson Bethann Williams as Amy Walters (season 1) Mai Yamane as Amy Walters (season 3) Ellis Pinckard as Man in the Woods Chris Dominey as Man in the Tunnel Carl Sutton as Groundskeeper Plot Warning: Spoilers begin here! In 2006, film student Alex Kralie was in the process of shooting a film for a class project. Over the course of the three-month shooting process, his crew complained of his increased stress and irritability, leading up to the film's abandonment due to "unworkable conditions." Jay Merrick, Alex's friend and also a film student, was given the tapes after some persuasion, saving them from being burned. Alex's only condition was that Jay never mention the film to him again. Afterward, he transferred to another college. Three years later, Jay found the tapes in his closet and, upon viewing them with the purpose of preserving Alex's work, began seeing a strange figure in some of the tapes. While investigating, he bean seeing the figure himself, which only motivated him more to find the truth. As his investigation persisted, strange video responses by "totheark" were uploaded. After meeting with Tim Wright, an actor from the film, he encountered a masked man in odd places, and even in his own room. After fleeing, Jay's house burned down and he was forced to live from his car and in hotels. After the decision to quit making videos and move on with his life, Jay received a tape in the mail from an odd address. Dated two weeks prior to that day, it showed Alex's girlfriend, Amy, finding his old camera with a Marble Hornets tape still inside. Upon questioning Alex about the camera, he became irritated. As she turned to put the camera back, she saw the Operator and was escorted out a nearby window by Alex. After showing this video, Jay told the audience that he was going to find Alex. Seven months later, Jay awoke in a hotel room, not remembering anything since the last upload. Next door to him was a woman named Jessica, who had woken in the same situation as him. When Jay finally decided to come clean to her after causing much suspicion, she disappeared. Upon receiving tapes from the safe in his hotel room, Jay realized that the past seven months had been erased from his memory. He had spent them with Alex, both searching for answers together. They found that the masked man was Tim, and on the final tape was footage of Alex attempting to kill both Jay and Jessica. It was assumed that they had lost their memories due to the intervention of the Operator, as, at the end of the tapes, they had agreed to meet up at the hotel they woke up in. Jay proceeded to track down Tim, who had lost his memory as well. Jay received tapes from him, having told Tim that he was attempting to finish Alex's abandoned film (his first excuse as well). As the two were exploring Rosswood Park, they encountered the hooded man from previous tapes. Following their escape, Tim found out about the Marble Hornets channel and refused to help Jay again, blaming him for bringing everything back. After three months, Tim called Jay back and asked to continue meeting with him. Following many strained months of partnership, Tim hid a tape from Jay in order to keep him on his side, with the intention to show him after everything had been settled. Jay found this tape earlier than Tim had intended, which revealed Jessica to be missing due to the intervention of Tim himself; this caused Jay to distrust Tim completely. Upon viewing the tape, Jay had returned to confront Tim and attempted to subdue him by tying him up, but Tim overpowered him and tied him instead, stealing his camera and leaving him where he believed him to be safe. The hooded man helped Jay escape and provided him with another camera, and he followed Tim to an old college campus. However, he entered a building that Tim was running from and encountered Alex for the last time; this time, he did not survive. Tim passed out before Jay was shot, and found his camera hours later. After uploading the rest of the footage, he set out to avenge Jay and put an end to everything. He returned to the college and encountered the hooded man, whom he chased down with the intention to kill. After forcing him to fall to his death, Tim recovered a tape from the man and discovered his true identity: Brian, the lead actor from Marble Hornets ''and one of Tim's few friends. With three people now gone that would have been alive if not for Alex, Tim called him out. Alex showed up at Tim's house much later that expected, and while Tim avoided his sight and followed him through the house, Alex soaked the place in lighter fluid. Citing Tim as the cause of everything, Alex lit Tim's house on fire, and challenged Tim to come for him if he survived. Tim escaped as his house and everything in it was destroyed forever. Tim sought Alex at Benedict Hall, the building Jay was killed in, on the college campus. His search was completed when Alex showed himself and, with the power of the Operator, showed Tim the corpse of Brian and the room Jay died in. He explained that he believed Tim to be the source of everything that transpired, and that everyone involved was dead because of him. Alex then cornered Tim and began to strangle him. With Alex's hands on his throat, Tim stabbed him in the neck, then when he fell onto his back, stabbed him several more times in the chest. As Alex bled to death, he warned Tim that if any others exist, they must die. Tim walked out of the room and lost consciousness, his camera descending a flight of stairs. In the final entry, Tim was revealed to have kept Jessica hidden from everybody the whole time, even Jay. She asked about him, but Tim replied that he had moved on and that he was okay. He then added that he was moving as well. With Alex dead and the Operator no longer holding Tim under his power, the video ended with the phrase, "Everything is fine." '''Spoilers end here.' List of Entries Spanning two channels, Marble Hornets has a combined total of 130 entries; 91 on the Marble Hornets channel, and 39 from totheark. The following is a chronological list of videos. Category:Marble Hornets Category:THAC Content